Monster Ballad
by madie080802
Summary: Lyric Llama challenge 2 from Harmony & Co. AU. Harry is a superstar, Hermione is the acting coach. She hates tutoring and he loves her. The question is how to woo the cruel teacher?.


**Disclaimer. Harry Potter is the property of JKR and Warner Bros. The idea of this story is mine. Note I own my laptop.**

**Image Disclaimer. Stylish Emma Images from image search on the Internet. **

**Dan and dogs. Images from picture Trainwreck.**

**Gary's image, promotion of the darkest hour.**

**Trailers. A&L. Trailer.**

**People Walking Between Sound stages at Warner Bros. StudioBy Margaret Bourke-White. Pinterest. The mood board was created by me, the Picassa app rules!**

I would like to thank the Higher Power for the inspiration on this fic.

A hug and a kiss to my home team of cheerleaders. My mom and son.

A hug and shout out to **Marc the Unruly,** Beta extraordinaire. M thank you for your inspiration, you think you didn't do much, but this fic is complete thanks to you.

To the favorites and followers. All my love.

To the haters a kind note of reminder, I don't feed the trolls.

This fic is rated M18+ Language.

Last disclaimer. Any similarities to Twilight was intended for fun. I made a crack reference, that's it. Twilight belongs to their creators. I'm just having fun.

_To the rest please enjoy the read and leave a review._

_Madie080802._

**-oo0oo-**

Prompt for Lyric Llama in Harmony & Co. from the Facebook page. "I'm sitting and listening, laughing and wondering, I'm watching the stars go by, Everything reminds me of you. And I can't get you off my mind."

Somebody Like You by Pop Evil.

* * *

**_Monster Ballad._**

Hermione was about ready to blow her top. Once again she wondered in silence. "Why, why didn't I became a dentist, or maybe an accountant, or maybe pursuing a degree in law? No, I went into drama! Now, because of my choices, at this point in my life, I have yet to get into a good syndicate job. Meaning I don't have the profile, I have to coach the idiot who cannot keep an appointment, I mean, bless my soul, superstar Harry freaking Potter!"

Without trying, the media's bad boy of the big screen came in, smoking, hauling his pack of dogs, and yelling, "Honey I'm home!"

Hermione got the tick in her eye, and the dogs tried barking but she just added, "Sit!" and everyone, including Harry, yelped and obeyed.

She curled her eyebrow, she then tapped her foot and took note of the time by checking her wristwatch.

"Mr. Potter, you do realize you're late, right?"

Harry blinked and Hermione thought to herself. "Oh, Merlin! he's going to try that, giving me the sweet, emerald twinkly eyes and the stutter."

Harry blinked, blushed and added, "I, un, I'm fashionably late."

"Right, I have another actress that I have to coach, so, why don't we start?" asked Hermione.

"Uh, yeah, okay,"

Harry looked at his gorgeous tutor. She was exquisite, always dressed with those stylish pencil skirts. This time she was using burgundy and a mother of pearl solid color blouse. Stilettos, her hair was braided in a retro look like that of those pin-up beauties of WWII, flawless makeup and she smelt like summer flowers.

Harry hated the fact that this woman was so attractive. But the studios wanted him concentrating. He had gained the reputation of being a nightmare to all the coaches the studio sent. However, the moment he noticed her walking to his trailer, he knew his luck was about to change.

The new coach was exactly the type of girl that made him want to be good, good as an actor, as a person and as part of a crew.

Harry knew she hated him.

"I'm ready when you are." Said Hermione.

Harry looked at his script and tried not to roll his eyes at the stupid text. He recited from memory in a bored tone of voice.

"Please Belle, please forgive me, I'm cursed and I can't do this to you..."

Hermione was about to reply when there was a knock on the door. "Mr. Potter, uh, the name is Ron Weasley sir, I'm here to take the dogs for their grooming."

Harry nodded and he and Hermione watched Ron the dog groomer walk away with six dogs of different shapes and sizes.

Hermione cleared her throat and said to Harry. "Again Mr. Potter, and this time mean it."

"It's really hard to read this and get inspired by this garbage. I hate being cast as the vampire who is in love with the witch, and he has to be a tosser. I mean really, name one, just one redeeming quality? He disrespects her, chooses for her, breaks her heart, and does it because, in his mind, it's all for the greater good!?" He got up from his chair and huffed.

Hermione looked at the man and smiled. He was attractive, but she had never met this side of him. All in all, Hermione was pleasantly surprised, Harry Potter had a brain, wow, that was news to her.

"I agree, but consider this. Um, he grew up isolated, his compass, his moral compass, that was to tell him the difference between right and wrong is missing. Love was a foreign concept. He is old, centuries older than the witch in question, so he believed himself to be right in choosing for her. He loved her, the best he could, and since he could not communicate his feelings or reasons, he dumped her." Added Hermione

"He is still an idiot." Said, Harry.

"True, but he's a romantic idiot. The type of imbecile that makes all the girls want to mend his broken heart" added Hermione with a hint of sarcasm. "Now, say it again from here." She placed a hand on his heart.

"Please Belle, please forgive me, I'm cursed, and I cannot do this to you..."

Hermione slapped him and Harry took her hand and kissed it, making Hermione blush. "Do you want this curse on you? To have no natural descendants? To walk in the shadows and fear the wrath of God, since I would be taking one of his angels instead of asking for salvation. To be forced to love what you destroy and destroy the things you love. Do you?"

"I don't care, I was in love with you before you came. I was lost in a sea of hypocrites. Don't send me back, you'll kill me, damn you, Edmond! Do you want to kill me? Then you better rip my heart out right here. Because if you leave me, I will complete the job and wait for you at the gates of hell..."

Harry realized Hermione was improvising. But he loved her ideas, so he got up and added in a small voice.

"Can't you see it? Even if I was able to kill, I would be left soulless. I am already a creature that's a parody of the living and the dead, a freak. When I'm not with you, I go insane, I could revert, go back to the origin. Talk to the ancients, listen to their tales, laugh at their anecdotes. I could turn into a hermit, watch the quiet movement of the stars and everything would take me back to you, to your memory… Belle, you are my everything, for I have no thoughts of happiness without you. How can you even think that I would have a life if you are not in it? You Belle, you are life, my whole life…"

"Then take me with you, I will share your darkness. I will be the shoulder you can rest your head-on. I can show you that the light is not meant to kill you, but to be the warmth in your dark night. Take me with you Edmond, for you are my everything and the idea of not being yours is madness."

It was then that both Harry and Hermione noticed that the director, the legendary Sirius Black was holding his cell phone and had taken a video of the coach and movie star. His eyes were misty.

"Fuck, why did you stop? That was brilliant!"

"What the hell Sirius!" replied Harry.

"Well, it's not my fault you left the door open!" Retorted Sirius.

"I'm going to kill Ron Weasley!" Added Harry.

"No, Harry, I think Ron Weasley just gave us the next movie star, miss, what's your name dear?"

"I'm, uh, Hermione, Hermione Granger."

"Well, Hermione Granger, you are a tough cookie, and I just loved this fire in you. Do you think you can do that again or was this a one-time thing?" Asked director Black.

"I can do this again."

"Good, because we are going independent in this project. Keep coaching Harry, and at night we will get our heads together and create a new story. I want Harry and you, Ms. Granger, onboard, if of course, you are interested?"

Harry who had been observing her, through the exchange with Sirius Black noticed that he was wrong. He had thought she was beautiful. Now that she was smiling she was radiant, and he knew he was screwed. That piece of improvisation before, where he declared his interest, was mild in comparison to what his brain was telling him. Yes, he was in love with his acting coach.

Only then, he realized that Sirius and Hermione had stopped talking and were observing him. Sirius insisted.

"Harry, are you in, or not then?"

"Oh, uh, yeah, I'll just tell Luna, my assistant, to clear my itinerary, but yeah, count me in."

Epilogue.

Nightfall the movie was still a culture favorite of girls ages twelve to nineteen. Edmond and Belle, memorabilia and books still made millions to the creator and the movie company who had the rights.

Monster ballad. The indy movie got the critics hot and bothered, because, in this movie, Harry was not that much of a hero and Hermione was close to a psycho, but, boy, did the heat between them and their intimate relationship flip people's perceptions upside down.

The movie noir told the story of two cursed lovers, which in turn made the critics take a long look at the new revelation in acting the amazing Hermione Granger. Of course, Harry Potter just got noticed as a serious actor, as both Hermione and he displayed more chemistry as damaged lovers than Harry and Cho Chang in Nightfall.

Harry quit smoking and Hermione agreed to be his girl. He became the biggest anti-tobacco activist and animal rights man and Hermione became Mrs. Potter. The Potters went into founding their film company and later produced the best thing in their lives, Little Potters.

Hermione had a very fruitful career, as a writer, producer, director, and mother, and in the summers, both Harry and she made space to be part of a drama workshop, and continued improvising and enchanting audiences with their witty repertoire.

The End.


End file.
